


Mist on a Dewy Morning

by schrupert



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrupert/pseuds/schrupert
Summary: Of all the things Bucky was expecting to find in his barn before dawn, Steve was the last thing on his list.  Best friends until their lives took them in different directions, looking at Steve now brought Bucky back to being seventeen.  And in love.  And in lust.  Has Steve come looking for forgiveness for leaving?  Does it really matter?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Mist on a Dewy Morning

It's early in the morning. Bucky gets up, as he always does, not ever able to sleep. His life is quiet, nice. The Wakandans treat him well. He has his farm, his goats, a peaceful life. What else could he possibly ask for. 

The morning is like any other, he does his routines, works out, tries to pass the time, but is always on edge. Something is missing. Something has always been missing. 

But that morning isn't like any other. 

Because Steve Rogers walks up to his door. 

At first he believes he's dreaming - the only visitors he ever receives are the few daring Wakandans who come to trade with him. He didn't believe Steve knew where he's been, let alone even alive. But there Steve is, just has handsome, just as rugged as always. Steve's there - no costumes, no military uniform, just a guy in a white t-shirt and jeans. It reminds him all too well of those times when he was younger. The stolen kisses they'd take from each other when no one was looking. Hands roaming, wanting, needing. Always too intense, never enough. 

"Hello, Bucky," Steve says, coming up to the door, a sly grin on his face. 

Bucky's quiet as ever, he doesn't know what to say - how to believe that Steve is really there. "Why are you here?" he asks. It's not meant to be harsh, but after all this time. Did Steve really come looking for him? 

"I'm here for you," Steve says. "We've gone on different paths - forced on different paths. But my path always came back to you." 

Bucky's speechless - heart pounding in his chest. After all this time, can he really believe it? Steve came back for him? "I don't know what to say?" 

"Just say yes," Steve breathes as he lunches for Bucky, cupping his face, and smashing his lips onto Bucky's. 

For a moment, Bucky tries to resist, it's all too fast, there's so much they should catch up on, but Steve's kiss breathes a new life into him, and Bucky holds on for dear life. He kisses back, hard, and passionately, doing his best to hold onto the moment. There's no one there now - no society to tell them they can't have this. No obligations that tear them apart. It's just he and Steve, like it always was - like it always should be. And now, Steve is kissing him, sliding his tongue in Bucky's mouth, making Bucky's knees buckle like a schoolgirl. This is all he's ever wanted. 

"This is all I ever wanted," Bucky says as they trade kisses. 

Steve's quick to pull at Bucky's shirt, wanting desperately for more. He tears off Bucky's shirt, leaving him bare, like his soul, and begins to run his hands down Bucky's skin, making him shiver. Bucky, meanwhile, wastes no time with Steve's shirt, tugging it off and to the ground, as if he's unwrapping a present he's longed to have. Their shirts fall to the floor, forgotten as their bodies crash together, sliding against each other as they make out. Bucky runs his hands over Steve's muscled chest, giddy that he finally gets to feel Steve in the way he's always wanted to. 

"I realize this is a little forward of me, seeing that I just go here," Steve says, flirtation easy in his voice as Bucky pulled him inside the barn, and over to a soft blanket. "But I've been thinking about you for so long - I've needed you for so long, I couldn't wait." 

"I don't mind," Bucky says, kissing him harder. They can talk later - and do this now. He needs it now. Bucky pulls Steve down onto the blanket and rolls Steve over on to his back. He then climbs on top of him. Bucky takes a moment to lavish Steve with delicious kisses, remembering that Steve likes things gentle and sweet. He cares too deeply for Steve to be harsh, but can't help sucking a kiss to Steve's neck. Surprisingly, it makes Steve groan, and Bucky does it again, loving the sound in his ears. Bucky continues to work his way down Steve's chest - covering it with quick pecks, licking over a nipple, then works his way back to Steve's mouth as they settle into an easy rhythm. Steve relaxes underneath him, unguarded and open, and Bucky is so, so grateful that Steve is willing to be open and vulnerable in his hands. It's everything they couldn't have before. 

"You feel so amazing," Steve says, breaking a moment so they can catch their breath. He slides his hands down to grab Bucky's ass, and press their bodies together, their hips beginning to pick up rhythm. Bucky's hard and ready and could stay lost in this feeling but he's not ready for it to end yet. 

"So do you," Bucky says playfully. He sits up and sneaks a hand between them, keeping his eyes locked with Steve as he tugs Steve's zipper right down with out looking, and grins devilishly as he wastes no time pulling Steve's cock out, stroking firmly. 

"God, fuck, Bu-ucky," Steve shudders underneath him. 

Bucky loves this, loves that he can make Steve feel undone - the way Steve makes him feel. Loves that after all this time, after everything that's happened to them in their lives, that they can have this intimacy - an intimacy that was denied to them when they were younger. An intimacy that they can wholly grasp onto now that they're able. 

Their connection is still firmly intact - it's always been there - even when they were apart. But now they're secure in each other's hands. Their connection, their undeniable love for each other, a love that's always been so hidden, is now allowed to blossom, to grow and be what it's always should have been. 

"Wait-" Steve stills Bucky's hand, then reaches out to squeeze Bucky through his pants. Bucky stops, and basks in the pleasure that Steve gives him. How long has he wanted Steve to touch him like this? How many dreams has he had? How many times has he gotten himself off to the mere thought that Steve would be there touching his most precious of parts. "What do you need, Buck? What can I--"

"Let me fuck you," Bucky tumbles out as they stare deeply into each other's eyes. He can't help it, he wants to show Steve just how much he loves him, how much he's sure that this is it - that no matter what they talk about later, they're cemented together in this love. He wants Steve to feel safe under him, that he can trust Bucky with his heart, that it's okay to let go and give in to these needs that they denied themselves for so long. 

Steve's eyes grow wide and dark as he nods slowly. Yes, _yes_ , they can most definitely do that. Steve's going to let him in, fully, completely, they'll be bound together, and it's the most real thing Bucky's ever felt. 

Bucky gives Steve a searing kiss before pulling Steve the rest of the way out of his pants. He then quickly discards his own. Steve is quick to ask about safety - but Bucky doesn't care. He's clean - and he wants to feel all of Steve without anything in between. 

Steve latches onto Bucky's cock again, bringing him to full hardness. He steals a second to roll them over, so he can bend down and suck the head of Bucky's cock. 

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky moans in a grumbly voice. 

Steve's eager mouth along could make him lose control. He could so easily get lost in Steve's touch, and would willingly let him, but Bucky has other plans. He gently pushes at Steve's shoulder, and Steve gives one last, lingering suck to Bucky's cock before pulling off. 

They reposition a little, Bucky getting another blanket to put under Steve so he’s comfortable, then spreads Steve's willing legs. The fact that Steve let's Bucky take over is amazing.  With a generous amount of lube that Bucky has kept in the barn and his fingers, Bucky begins to work him open, Steve all the while moaning and muttering little obscenities. Steve, in turn, leisurely strokes Bucky’s cock, enough to keep him on edge, but not push him over. 

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?

Steve let’s go of his cock so to draw him for the tenderest of kisses, pulls back to share a loving look with Bucky. Bucky feels a surge of warmth in his heart - who knew they could be this way together? Who knew they could have this?

“Please, fuck me now.”

“Okay…” 

He slowly pushes into Steve, savoring the way Steve feels so warm around him. His movements are slow at first, and measured, taking his time to set up a rhythm. He's suddenly aware of every touch, every moment, and how it makes him feel so alive. This might be their first time, but it's far from awkward or fumbling. Bucky knows Steve well enough - and knowing his body is just an added bonus now. He starts slow, and notices how much Steve likes it. They continue to kiss deeply, Bucky sucking Steve's tongue into his mouth. Steve cocoons around him, warm and weighty and waiting for Bucky to just take control. He works at Steve, until he's an utter mess underneath him. And Bucky loves that Steve is coming undone - doesn't care if this is what they should have had so long ago. 

And, oh, god, how has he gone this far in life with out this? Sure - Bucky's had sex before, but he's never had this kind of sex. Real sex. Where Bucky's heart feels open and full.  Where he feels safe enough to just let go, and let himself be connected to Steve in every possible way. This is love, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt it so deeply or so strongly before. 

He let’s his body choose the rhythm, pistoning his hips, fucking into Steve until he can no longer control it. He shouts Steve’s name as he comes, buried deep in him, feeling the ecstasy of the orgasm all the way to his toes. He pumps a few more, shallow times before collapsing on the bed. 

Steve’s quick to take care of him, giving light, butterfly kisses on his skin. 

Steve still needs to finish, and he begins to use his hand to jerk himself off. Bucky swats it away. 

“Let me,” Bucky insists.

He sinks his mouth over Steve’s cock, sucking greedily, enjoying the taste of Steve that he’s never had. He revels in it. It’s not long before Bucky can tell that Steve’s close and pulls off, switching to suck at his balls and jerk him until he comes.

“Bucky!” Steve cries as he finishes, Bucky feeling Steve’s entire body shudder underneath him.

Bucky smiles, and sucks a kiss to Steve’s spent cock before climbing back up the blanket. The two of them stare giddily at each other as they catch their breath.

"I love you," Steve says. There's something about the way he says it - sure and sound and real. 

There’s no doubt or concern in his eyes. He knows. He knows as well as Bucky does that this is it. They’re in this together. They belong to each other, they’ve always belonged to each other.

"I love you, too," Bucky says - and draws him in for a kiss, the first of many they'll have for the rest of their lives. 

  
  



End file.
